Seigaku's team Manager
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Set after 3rd ep of the Anime. The Seigaku boys' tennis team has a manager? Who is it? All the teams know and adore her? She's famous for her beauty, skill and attitude? She knows Ryoma? How? Mystery pairing! To know read and review...


_**A/N: My new fic.... Set from the 3rd episode of The Prince of Tennis... Slightly AU... I tried to keep it as close to the Anime Series as possible... Important note at the end.... Please read...**_

_**Summary: The Seigaku boys' tennis team actually has another female member apart from Ryuuzaki-sensei. Who is she? What part does she play in the team? She knows Ryoma? And every school's tennis team regulars know and adore her? She has a huge fanclub and she loves someone too?? But who??? Read to find out... please read and review...**_

_**Pairings: Kagome and ? (I won't tell you now... You'll come to know as the story progresses...)**_

_**Warning: OOCness, Kagome and Fuji's actions, slightly AU, sweet and romantic for sure... some OCs maybe... Yaoi (maybe), No descriptions...**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own the characters, Anime/Manga me using... Me only own the plot and the OCs me add in this fic... Enjoy!!!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Chapter 1- Seigaku has a female Manager and Healer???

School had just ended and the club members were making their way towards their respective club practices. As the Seigaku tennis club members, sans the regulars, made their way towards the courts to start with their own evening practice, the Captain of the said team was sitting in one of the classrooms, along with the Vice-captain and the Coach of the team.

The inter-school ranking matches were about to start for the Seigaku tennis team and the Captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka, was busy trying to divide the members into four blocks so that through games, they can decide on the regulars of the team.

Tezuka wrote down his own name in the Block A sheet and was wondering how to divide the club members the best as in the blocks when Ryuuzaki-sensei, the Coach of the team, who was sitting at the back of the classroom said, "How is it, Tezuka? Found a way to divide it evenly into four blocks yet?"

"This ranking match will be like determining the regular members for the district tournament." she continued. "Must be tough" she finished

"Yes" he agreed, turning his pen upside down and tapping the top against the paper. Shuichiro Oishi, the Vice-captain of the team, and part of the famed Golden pair of Seigaku, looked at his best friend, Tezuka, and smiled, "I hear... Ryuuzaki-sensei has someone in mind." he said, "like one of the freshmen."

"It doesn't matter what i think" Ryuuzaki-sensei replied, "Basically, our freshmen can't play in a ranking match till the summer." Both loked at the Captain with smiles on their faces, "Well, that depends on the Captain, i guess" Ryuuzaki-sensei finished. They looked at each other, knowing that they had somehow managed to interest the stoic male.

"That may be true" they heard a soft, sweet voice say from the door. Turning towards the door, surprised that none of them had heard the door being slid open, the three occupants of the room smiled at the blue-hued raven-haired girl who was dressed in the school girls' uniform, even Tezuka gave a small smile.

"Hello, Kagome-chan" Oishi and Ryuuzaki-sensei said, looking at the beauty standing with her arms croosed over her chest at the door. Kagome turned her sapphire-blue orbs towards the two and nodded in greeting. Looking at the Captain, she gave another nod and smile before saying, "I actually came here to ask if you all are ready to start practice."

Tezuka looked at the Block sheets and turned to look at Kagome again, "Aaa... Oishi, start with practice, I'll be down in a while" he said, looking at the Vice-captain of his team and best friend.

Oishi gave a nod of his head and with Ryuuzaki-sensei saying that she will be down in a while as well, after she finishes some work she had in the office, looked at Kagome silently asking if she will join them. Kagome gave them a smile before shaking her head, "I wish to have a small talk with Kunimitsu-kun, so i'll be there in a few minutes."

Accepting her answer, Oishi and Ryuuzaki-sensei stepped out of the room, sliding the door closed as they exited. As they did, Kagome walked over to Tezuka, who had stood up when she had said that she wanted to talk to him and was looking at her questioningly.

**With the regulars: **

Dressed in the Seigaku tennis team uniform, Oishi, Eiji Kikumaru, Syuusuke Fuji, Sadaharu Inui and Kaoru Kaidoh walked into the courts as everyone turned to look at them. After all, the regulars of their team were back.

The regulars placed their bags near the courts as the club members greeted them "Cheers." As the other regulars started pulling out their rackets, Oishi turned towards the first-years and said, "We want the new-comers to feel right at home. So pick an open court and start hitting."

Horio, a first-year, pointed at Oishi and told Kachirou and Katsuo, two other first-years, "Hey, it must be him. The Captain, Tezuka, who went undefeated." Kachirou looked to where his friend was pointing and replied, "So that's him" and Katsuo then replied, "He has such a presence"

Picking up a basket of tennis balls, the Tensai of Seigaku, Syuusuke Fuji, called, "Oishi." Oishi turned to look at the Tensai, "Hmm?"

"We should do some light hitting too...." Fuji replied to which Oishi said, "Sure, Fuji. Let's do it until Tezuka arrives." and with that, they both walked off towards the nearby courts.

Kachirou and Katsuo looked at Horio, a bit irritated since he was wrong, "Doesn't look like he's the captain, Tezuka." Kachirou said as Horio looked at the sky with a blush on his cheeks, whistling. Their attention turned towards the regulars and the others when they herad a second-year ask the regulars, "Senpai, Where's Kagome-senpai?"

Hearing him ask the regulars that, the first-years looked around questioningly and Kachirou asked, "Who's Kagome-senpai?" Horio, always trying to show his so-called IQ, looked at them all before turning his nose up in the air, "You don't even know who Kagome-senpai is?" he said. When Kachirou and Katsuo shook their heads no, he cleared his throat, "Kagome Higurashi is the Captin of the Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team. She known to be as skilled as any of the regulars in any of the schools' boys' tennis teams. She's said to be as beautiful as she is skilled in tennis. Many people call her Ace or Angel. She is said to have a very big fan-club but she never dates anyone...."

Before he could continue, the regulars had walked over to them, "Aaa... You may be right about Kagome-chan's skill, beauty, nick-name and fan-club but you're wrong about Kagome-chan being the captain of the Girls' tennis team of our school." Fuji said. "In fact she hates the Girls' team. She's actually..." However he was cut off by Kagome's soft voice coming from the entrance to the courts.

"this team's Manager and Healer." Everyone turned towards the source of the sound and the second-years, third-years and Regulars couldn't help the smiles on their faces. "Kagome-chan/senpai, Cheers" they said, bowing to her. Kagome nodded in greeting as they all stood staright again. As she walked into the courts, she was suddenly glomped by the red-headed acrobat of their team.

"Kagome-chan, nya!!!" Eiji said, glomping the slightly younger girl, making her take a step back to balance herself. "Hello to you too, Eiji-kun." she said, gently hugging the bouncy red-head back. When Eiji finally released her, Kagome walked over to the others only to recieve a gentle hug from the Tensai.

Seeing the others stamding there, she looked around and said, "Start with practice everyone. Kunimitsu-kun will be here soon."

Recieving a "Yes" from the others, Kagome nodded to them and Oishi and Fuji started with their light hitting. Kagome stepped off of the courts and walked over to Inui who she started discusing with about some data before letting him help Eiji and Kaidoh with their light hitting.

All the first-years were shocked at how accurately Fuji, Kaidoh and Eiji were returning the balls that Oishi and Inui were serving to the basket kept near Oishi and Inui respectively. Suddenly a ball went too far and Ryoma, the dark-green-haired, hazel eyed first-year 'Prince of Tennis' shot it back into the basket kept next to Oishi, surprising everyone. Kagome turned to look at the hazel-eyed boy and smiled. She was just about to walk over to him when a second-year, named Arai, started to vent his anger out on the younger boy.

She narrowed her eyes and started to make her way to them when they heard Tezuka's stern voice say, "What are you arguing about on the court?" Everyone turned to the captain and bowed, saying " Buchou, Cheers." Kagome walked over to said captain as did Oishi. Stopping in front of him, she turned towards the others when Tezuka said, "Penalty for causing a disturbance. Run ten laps around the courts, both of you."

When Arai started to protest Tezuka increased it to "Twenty laps." Both agreed and started with their laps as Tezuka commanded, "Everyone, warm up. When they're done, juniors and seniors will enter the , prepare for ball fetching." At the answer of "Yes" from the others, Kagome and Oishi turned to head inside. Turning back to look at Tezuka, Oishi and Kagome looked at the club members practicing before Oishi said, "Tezuka, let's go"

Tezuka turned towards his best friend and his only female friend and nodded before turning around and walking with Oishi and Kagome towards the classroom in which they were before. Stepping into the room, Kagome walked up to the desk where the sheets were still kept and looked through them, nodding as she looked through the names and formation of players for the Ranking Matches.

Seeing one name missing, Kagome put the sheets down and looked at both Oishi and Tezuka who were standing behind her a bit, waiting for her reaction. "I have one more name i wish for you to add, Kunimitsu-kun." she said, making them both raise an eyebrow in question.

"Ryoma Echizen, He's a first year but a very skilled freshman. To me, he actually seems just like you, Kunimitsu-kun." she said, looking at the captain, a serious look in her sapphire depths.

At his raised eyebrow, Kagome smiled and said, "In skill, he's just like you. In attitude, though different, his way of secretly caring for others matches yours." The two boys looked shocked before Oishi said, "But Kagome-chan, how do you know him?"

Kagome smiled and walked over to the window overlooking the tennis courts. She saw Ryoma playing against Arai and instantly knew what had happened; after all Ryoma was using the old racket which is usually kept in the boys' locker rooms. "I met him in America. Do you remember the time a few months ago when i was called to America for something i never revealed to anyone?" she asked, turning to both her friends in question.

Recieving a nod from both, Kagome smiled and turned back towards the game between Ryoma and Arai. "I was called there since one of my friends who lives there saw Ryoma winning four straight American tournaments in the last one and a half years." she didn't see their eyes widen slightly in surprise at hearing her words. "I saw him play a game and knew he would be a wonderful addition to our team. Which is why i want you to add his name in the list as well." she said smirking slightly when Ryoma rotated his body to return Arai's shot.

Wanting to know what had made Kagome smirk, the boys walked over to stand on either side of her and saw the way Ryoma played against Arai. Seeing him playing so well, even when using an old racket, made them know that their friend was right. As the three continued looking at them play, Oishi asked, "What do you think, Tezuka?"

Tezuka replied "I don't condone breaking the rules. Make everyone run laps." He walked over to the table, as Oishi said, "Eh? Even the regulars?" After a few seconds when Ryuuzaki-sensei entered the room, he walked over to the door. Bowing to her, he replied, "Everyone" With that, he stepped out of the rom, sliding the door closed behind him.

Oishi loked back out of the window at the courts, saying, "Well well..." Kagome walked over to the table as did Ryuuzaki-sensei. Seeing the new name added to the list, Kagome smiled as Ryuuzaki-sensei said, "Oh?"

It seemed Tezuka had listened to Kagome and added Ryoma's name. Kagome looked back out of the window and smiled, thinking, _'Now the fun starts'_

Smiling at each other, Ryuuzaki-sensei picked up the papers to show them to the principal before putting it up on the board for the Ranking games that will start tomorrow, and Kagome and Oishi walked out of the room to announce that everyone had to run laps.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**that's the end of this chappy... please read and review... i tried to keep it as close to the Anime as possible... So please bear with me...**_

_**Please read and review... I mean, Are you all alergic to the review button or does it bite you to leave a review.... I mean, all of you, sans a few, just Favourite or Alert the stories but don't review... Come on people, show a little appreciation to the authors' hard work and review... A simple "update" will do**_

_**Also i'd updated my 'Singing Helps!!' song-fic oneshots collection but i only got one review for that song-fic.... come on people... how would you feel if you wrote something and got just one review for it, huh??? So please i'm begging you here, review please.... Or i will seriously think of deleting my account... **_


End file.
